Thank You!
by Innocence is Beautiful
Summary: He saves her. Not just from Inuyasha but herself. My first oneshot.


--This is my first oneshot! Enjoy!

--Disclaimer: I do not own anything that involves Inuyasha! Haha though i would love to have Sesshoumaru!

--

---

----

-----

------

Billowing smoke swirled upward to the night sky and her breath came out as puffy white clouds. Even with the fire she was cold. Cold in the middle of spring? Tears were stuck behind her eyes wanting to spill but she wouldn't allow it. She wouldn't show weakness in front of him. She had to prove she was strong even if her heart was being ripped in half and treated like garbage.

Her brown eyes stared into golden orbs neither blinking nor looking away. The girl that would have blushed and looked away was gone no matter how much he wanted it back. She should thank him for taking her away from the misery she was suffering from but she didn't ask him to. That was the only thing that stopped her. She didn't ask. She deserved everything that she was getting there. She was worthless, pathetic, weak, and needy everything Inuyasha told her was true. Still she loved him, no matter how much he had hurt her. The bruises were just the pain he wanted to share with her. So she thought.

"Why did you take me?" she finally spoke. Her voice cold and distant hiding the worry and thankfulness she was really feeling.

"I do not have to explain myself to the likes of you," his voice rivaled hers. Was he challenging her?

"I think you do." The night was quiet. Too quiet as if every living thing was eavesdropping on the conversation between the kind loving Miko and the infamous cold-blooded Youkai.

"You're wrong," he growled.

"Am I?" the unfriendliness of her voice scared even her. She was changing so much. She wasn't sure what she was changing to until she stared into the eyes that were as emotionless as hers. Was she becoming like him? Would she become aloof, distant, and cold just like him? What if she came to hate half demons as much as he hated humans? She closed her eyes the tears burning now that she was vulnerable.

"You were dying," he said after a long silence. She looked at him. How did he know that she felt that way? She took a deep breath as her delicate hands balled into fists.

"Mind your business." It was weird. Was he caring for her? He did help her. But maybe he only did it to anger his brother. And when his brother was angry she was in agony, pain, misery, grief and distress. Did he enjoy the thought of her pain? No body knew what when through that sick mind of his. He probably took sick pleasure from it. Her nails dug into the skin of her legs as she thought. What has she done to him? To deserve this. First his brother and now him. Their whole family was sick and twisted.

"What did I ever do to you?" she finally asked. Anger, despair, and iciness filled her tone, "Do you know what you just done?"

Sesshoumaru has never moved as he stared at the girl. He was sorry for her but he would never admit it. Finally he ran a clawed hand through his silver locks. Why had he saved her? She was just another human. A pathetic, greedy, half breed loving, human wench. Why protect any humans? Why missed them? Why love them? Yet when he had seen her beaten and broken on the forest floor he helped her. What the hell is wrong with his mind? She was just dull and ordinary, right? He had a reputation as the merciless Lord of the West. Being cold-hearted and deathly to anyone who crossed his path. The little girl Rin was one thing but now her. Anymore humans and his reputation would fall. Still risking his reputation for her she demands more of him. Humans are never satisfied.

"I saved you. He left you dead."

"He gave me peace."

"Really?"

"Yes! This world is too much for such a weak soul like mine. He was putting me out of my misery," she stood up and yelled the words that she practiced ever since Sango asked her about Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru also stood, "Is that what he told you?"

"So what if it is? I believe him!"

"You're an imbecile. To allow someone to degrade you in every possible way when you are a goddess." Sesshomaru eyes widened slightly. Why did he just say that? He wasn't even thinking that? But now that he looked into her chocolate brown orbs and the few black strands of hair that fell in her face he knew it was true. Her cheeks turned rosy pink and she looked away. Even though she always thought Sesshoumaru as beautiful she never had a connection with him like this. All because of his brother who never wanted her near Sesshoumaru. Coincidently he was the one who brought them together. Wow.

"Sesshoumaru- san may I ask you something?" She received an 'hn' and continued, "Why are you like this? I mean what you are now. Have you always been that way?" Sesshoumaru almost sighed. He didn't expect her to be such a curious vixen.

"That's none of your concern." Kagome nodded. It wasn't and she wasn't going to demand to know. That was his private life and she had no right.

"Sesshoumaru-san?" he looked at her, "Thank you." The corners of his mouth came up slightly into a small smile. Kagome grinned. She had just got the great lord to smile even if it was small. That probably made her day besides the goddess comment Sesshoumaru made earlier. She yawned stretching her arms high in the air. Now she was quite tired and light as if floating on air. No fear has weighed her down that night since Inuyasha believed her dead.

"If you are tired you can sleep," he stated. She just nodded. Kagome made her way to the already sleeping Rin and lied next to her, "Good night, Sesshoumaru." She closed her eyes and was asleep in no time. Sesshoumaru closed his eyes still smiling, "Good night, my Kagome."

------

-----

----

---

--

--Please tell me what you think! I really enjoyed writing this! Q_o


End file.
